fifisfandomcom-20200215-history
Zmarian Super Fifi Tournament 2014
This tournament is to pick a new leader. Round 1: Astro vs. Razerplant *Location: Forest This round started with Razerplant whipping up vines from the ground and launching them at Astro, but he created portals and sent them back at Razerplant, knocking him off his feet. From there Astro called down a meteor strike and portaled over to him, launching meteors, Razerplant was able to create a dome around himself, blocking the meteors. But this didn't happen for long. Soon, the dome had been destroyed and with Razerplant all out of energy, the battle ended with Astro moving on. Round 2: Jetplane vs. Psych *Location: Scrapyard As soon as the attack bell rang, psych picked up two cars and hurled them at Jetplane, he dodged one and flung one back. Psych then proceeded to pick up random scraps and hurl them at Jetplane, to no avail. After an hour of throwing scraps at each other, Psych began to lose focus and got hit by an old washing machine. Psych used all the energy he had left to emit a psychic wave, knocking Jetplane into a pile of scraps burying him, but as Psych thought he has one, a small piece of metal was thrown at him out of his line of sight, knocking him unconscious. Allowing Jetplane to move on. Round 3: Astro vs. Drill *Location: Quarry This battle started with Astro calling down a large meteor strike and Drill destroying the platform Astro was standing on, followed by Astro creating a portal under himself and another above drill. Drill started destroying every meteor called down. Drill started to cause a rockslide and then drilled everywhere he could. Astro narrowly dodged this but soon got overwhelmed and got hit, making his vision blurry. As Drill went in for the finishing move, astro created a portal under his feet and he fell fifty feet towards the ground where he got struck by a meteor giving the round to Astro. Round 4: Cloak vs. Sonicboom *Location: Skyscraper Construction Site When the battle began, Cloak went invisible and dodged a sonic boom right for him, then throwing two ninja stars at Sonicboom, where he flew back, only to be snuck attacked by cloak once more. As cloak retreated to the building, Sonicboom used echolocation to spot him for a split second and screamed, sending Cloak flying. With Cloak visible, Sonicboom sent multiple shots his way, Cloak dodged the first few but then got stuck down as Sonicboom spammed shouts until he won. Round 5: Force vs. Inferno *Location: 30 Story Office Building Force and Inferno stood at two completely different sides of the building, Inferno was at the top floor while force was at the bottom, neither fifi knew where the other was. When the bell went off, Inferno set his floor ablaze and Force ran up the stairs. When Inferno concluded the Force was not on that floor he burnt a hole straight through the floor as he descended down the tower, around the 10th floor, he got hit by one of Force's shields and he opened fire. Force created a half dome shield and used it to shield himself from the intense heat. He then fired the shield at him sending him flying through the wall outside. Inferno sent even more flames his way causing force to put up a full sphere. But the flames were too hot and the held broke and force dove under a desk to regain his energy. At this point, the entire building was on fire so Force created another sphere and smashed his way down to the ground floor. They met on the street where force shot multiple shields and one struck down Inferno letting Force win the round. Round 6: Gust vs. Dewdrop *Location: Beach The battle began with Gust and Dewdrop 100 yards away from each other and Dewdrop ran for the ocean while Gust created a powerful wind. Dewdrop was able to dodge it and dive into the water and created a giant water being to be inside of. Gust levitated himself over to dewdrop and stuck the monster several times. Dewdrop's monster punched gust Category:Zmarian Super Fifis